gone
by gogeta
Summary: my first big story! broly has a sister and she is here to cause chaos!
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes:  
hey, this is Gogeta. This is going to be my first major story; I just wanted you all to know that I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It doesn't tie in with DBZ DB or DBGT it is just out there by it's self. I don't know when it is set, probably just after Broly got defeated. And please don't flame or give me bad e-mails, because this is my first major piece, as said before, so sit back and enjoy! ~Gogeta (author) 

Disclaimer:  
I don't own DBZ DB or DBGT, I don't want to be sued, and I aren't making any money off of this, as a matter of fact, I am spending money on this! 

  
Gone 

  
Chapter 1: reminisce 

She stared into the innocent eyes of the two boys that had found her. She came from a planet that had been blown up a long time ago. Planet Vegeta. She only survived because her brother's power kept her and her father alive. But her brother had died. She had a kind of psychic connection with him; she felt every thing that happened to him. And the faces of these little innocent kids she remembered. Her brother died fighting against the protectors of Earth, and these kids had spawned from their stomachs. But still, she couldn't resist those innocent angels.  
"Hi, my name is Goten, and this is Trunks, who are you?" asked the smallest one who looked very familiar to her, only because her brother had seeked revenge on the one called Kakarotto.  
"My name is Demilune," she answered. The purple haired one snickered.  
"You look like someone we destroyed once," he smiled.  
"Yes, I remember who you are" she said in response, "and I know what you did to my brother."  
The two children gave her a sceptical look.  
"My brother Broly, you killed him." She told them. They nodded. No wonder they thought that she looked like Broly. She had the same sad eyes that seemed to always be looking at something more. The same long black hair that hung low down her back, the same sad smile, the same possessed look when she was in Super Saiyan form. The first female Super Saiyan ever.  
"Why don't you stay with me!" Trunks said. She smiled at him.  
"Why not?" she looked at the little boy as he powered up. She did the same, then Goten did the same as well.  
"I'll see you tomorrow" Goten said and flew away.  
"Bye!" Trunks turned around to face Demilune; "we had better go now" he smiled.  
"Yes, I hope your home is big enough to keep me there for a while" she said looking down at the Earth.  
"It's huge!" exclaimed Trunks throwing his arms out wide.  
They flew in silence to the capsule corporation compound. Trunks dove down towards one of the buildings. She followed him.  
Trunks was met by a lady with blonde curly hair who was wearing a very happy grin.  
"Hey Grandma, is mum around?" he asked her.  
"Why yes she is dear, and your father is training with Goku somewhere."  
"Okay! Thanks Grandma!" Trunks ran up and grabbed Demilune's and led her to the house.  
She followed the little boy into the house, being careful not to touch anything. The house smelt of Saiyan's.


	2. a princely discovery

Author's notes:  
Chapter 2 and again, the disclaimer on all my work with the exception of Demilune who is mine. How do you think it is going? If you want more or just want me to stop writing because it is absolute utter shit, e-mail me at: [vegetotenks@hotmail.com][1]

  
Gone 

  
Chapter 2: a princely discovery 

"Mum look!" Trunks called out to who Demilune presumed was his mother.  
"What is it dear?" she called back. Oblivious to Demilune's presence.  
"It's Broly's sister" he called back. The blue haired woman dropped the thing she was tampering with and started to tremble.  
"It's okay mum, she won't hurt us" Trunks tried to calm his mother.  
The woman slowly turned around.  
"Trunks, what are you doing with that Saiyan in our house?" asked his mother.  
"Can she stay with us please?" pleaded Trunks. Demilune just sat back and watched.  
"You'll have to ask your father." She replied and turned to pick up he little tamper toy.  
"Where is dad anyway?" Trunks asked his mum.  
"The usual place."   
"Thanks mum!" Trunks again grabbed Demilune and led her out of the house.  
The flew off again to a little cottage. It looked peaceful there; Demilune could fell the presence of two other Saiyan's and little Goten.  
"Dad? DAD!" Trunks yelled, trying to gain the attention of his father.  
"What do you want brat!?" came a far off reply.  
"I have to ask you something!" Trunks yelled again.  
They flew until the found two people fighting each other. Goten was sitting on a rotten tree branch. They landed and took in the scenario.  
"It's very pretty" Demilune pointed out.  
They walked over to where Goten was sitting and sat next to him.  
"Hi Demilune!" Goten said and smiled. She smiled back.  
"Demilune, isn't that a Saiyan name?" Vegeta stopped fighting and walked over to where the trio stood. He came face to face (well rather face to breast) with a reasonably tall Saiyan female.  
"My name is Demilune, and yes, it is a Saiyan name," she said to Vegeta. He just glared at her.  
"Well I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyan's!" he yelled, puffing his chest out in recognition.  
"Dad, can she stay with us please?" Trunks pleaded with his father.  
"Wait brat! Let me learn more about her first!" Vegeta yelled.  
"You want to learn more about me?" she sighed, "Well, here it goes."  
There was a pause as Demilune told her story of what happened.  
"As you know, my name is Demilune, I was spared when Planet Vegeta got destroyed by Lord Frieza, my brother's power kept me and my father safe."  
The tall Saiyan who looked like Goten had joined them now.  
"My brother's name was Broly, he was killed by you all, as you may know, he was driven insane by Kakarotto's constant crying, thus he seeked revenge on Kakarotto and got himself killed."  
"Well that's nothing new" Vegeta snorted.  
"Oh, and another thing... I am the first female Super Saiyan" Demilune looked strait into Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta could see Broly in her. And even though he was married to Bulma, he knew he wanted her badly.  
"And I have come to Earth on a mission, a mission that I don't know how I am going to complete, all I know is going to happen, is, that I am to succeed."  
'I have been in her presence for only a matter of minutes and already I feel... something different about her, the way she has captured me already...' Vegeta thought to himself.  
Vegeta knew that he was feeling something, but he didn't know what. Maybe it was some hidden feeling; he shook his head and turned his attention to Trunks, who was pulling at his pants leg.  
"So can she stay dad?" pleaded Trunks.  
"Why not, just make sure you feed her every day!" vegeta yelled, everyone laughed, and for one second, he caught her eye...

   [1]: mailto:vegetotenks@hotmail.com



	3. broly?

Author's notes:  
Chapter3 and already I am starting to like writing this, again I put the disclaimer on my work, I hope you are enjoying this, there is a little surprise in this chapter, someone returns, and there may be a little romance in the air, sorry this is taking so long, but I can't use HTML files (coz I don't know how) and my best friend who does them for me isn't here! 

  
Gone 

  
Chapter 3: Broly? 

She walked into her new room; there was a bed, nice and soft, unlike the ones that she had been brought up on, a window and clothes.  
She had been here for almost a standard human week now, slowly getting used to the weird culture. She walked out into the kitchen, her favourite place in the house, she could sense the tension between Vegeta and herself when ever he was around, and she was falling madly for him. She sat at the table where her spot was; there were fresh flowers in a vase.  
She was still shaking from the bad dream she had, a dream she often had, but this time, Vegeta was there to wake her. She sighed and turned her attention to the window, a perfectly happy day.  
'My brother would have loved to see this' she thought to herself.  
Her dream was about her brother, Broly, about his death, and how he was driven to kill by the constant crying of one little baby. With the scene of carnage still fresh in her mind, she walked over to the counter and poured herself a cup of what humans called coffee.  
"Morning" sighed Trunks as he entered the room.  
Demilune sipped at her coffee, it was still very hot. She acknowledged Trunks with a nod of her head.  
Vegeta walked into the room, her heart leaped. She looked down at her steaming coffee.  
"Woman? Where's my breakfast!" he demanded, he turned to face Demilune. He looked deep into her eyes.  
"It's Broly, isn't it" Vegeta asked. Demilune nodded.  
That's all that was said that morning. Demilune trained alone in the forest, her favourite place, Vegeta went to train with Kakarotto. She trained all day with no one but herself and her thoughts. Thoughts of her brother. Thoughts of her dead father. Thoughts of her destroyed planet, thoughts of Vegeta...  
She returned later, at night, to the place she now called home. Her mission was now well under way and fully functional. She went to her bed and pulled the wooden box out from under it. In the box were Broly's restraints. She put them on. Slowly, she could feel her brother's power flowing through her veins. Her hair turned a golden green colour and stuck strait up. A demonic like possessed look slowly crept over her face. She started to howl maniacally. She was splitting into her brother, Broly was going to be born again, Vegeta ran into the room, a look of horror plastered on his face.  
"DEMILUNE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he screamed.  
"My name is not Demilune... it is Broly..." 

  
End chapter 3! Wow what do you think? I don't know what's going to happen yet, I just know that it aint gonna be pretty! ^_^ Write a review! I enjoy those! Just say what you think!


End file.
